Talk:Hail-Fire
Just wondering, where did the "forty-eight dart clip or drum; it will be a semi-automatic blaster" info come from? Uhbvgy998 03:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : A Twitter post by a toy company covering the Toy Fair. You can read it here. JetCell Talk • ] 03:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) it is not a 48 dart drum but it is in facy 4 12-dart clips, with a turntable so that it rotates for more efficient reloading =Barricade RV-10= =Stampede ECS= i wonder if its a flywheel systom gun and it has no info of what type of gun it is example= raider cs 36, barricade RV-10 and the stampede ECS Nerf N-Strike Elite Hail-Fire Blaster Teaser Video Hai-fire teaser video uploaded two hours ago. Comes with 4 six dart clips and 24 darts instead of the previously thought 8 six dart clips. Can hold up to 8 clips and has a 144 dart capacity which would mean the 35 drum would be unable to work with the Hailfire. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34uJ3nKm3bo At 0:30 'NOT FOR SALE' is seen above the back left side of the Hailfire's Rotating ammo rack. 15:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The Hailfire Is in all Likelyhood the Successor to the Vulcan and likely will Cost Slightly more than the Stampede not in the Hundred Dollar range like somebody Suggested. 16:55, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Weight? Anyone know about how much this gun weighs? Now that Basic Nerf has confirmed that it will take the Rayven's Firefly tech clips, I could imagine it being one VERY heavy blaster if you were to put 8 Firefly clips (with their batteries) in a gun that itself uses batteries. Probably even heavier than the Stampede or the Vulcan. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 06:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) re-added my question, since it is still relevant. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry but i thought we agreed earlier that flip clips don't work with the new elite clips? we are basing off elite accessories.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : You forgot that older N-Strike 18-darts clips are compatible with the flip clip. You can't say it's the maximum capacity when it's really not. It's 288 from what I can tell, not counting how you can still put extra darts in the clip after it's hit its supposed maximum. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 14:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) i was basing my answer off only elite accessories. I know that n-strike accessories are compatible but i don't count any capacity based of old stuff.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Questions? I own the hailfire and can answer any questions you may haveRocketplane52 (talk) 03:11, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Review scoring The review for this blaster seems questionably biased; I know the scores are based on strict variables but several statements made in the review don't match up with the scores of each section. #Accuracy: 9/10 ##'Darts will sometimes fishtail more with this blaster than the rest of the Elite line.' ##'There are also no direct iron sights on the blaster, so aiming may be slightly difficult.' ##Also, the top tactical rail is practically unusable, because almost all sights compatible with this blaster cannot be used, due to the advance handle. You can't score 9/10 for accuracy when there are several obvious problems with accurate aiming. I'd say 7. #Reliability: 9/10 ##Again, several topics focused on the negative aspects of the blaster that do not support the scoring. ##I agree, the Hail-Fire does not jam often, but this paragraph does not merit a 9/10 score, at best 8. I'm not hating, I own the Hail-Fire, it's excellent, but its specialities are ROF and capacity, not accuracy or reliability. : I agree on the above poster's comments, I've only been reverting the review because someone keeps putting everything at a 1 or 2. This blaster isn't perfect, but it isn't bad enough to merit those low scores. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ranges: I think that the hailfire actually gets elite ranges. Griffinmods posted a video where he managed to fire his hail fire and he got 81 feet angled. There was no adverse weather at all. TheCIScommander (talk) 00:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC)TheCIScommander